The present invention relates to a new and improved winding body for winding-up flat structures, preferably printed products, which continuously arrive, especially in an imbricated product formation or array. The invention further pertains to a new and improved construction of winding apparatus containing a winding body which is of the type which interposes a layer of at least one winding band between the wound layers or plies of the products and contains a substantially cylindrical jacket or outer surface.
In German Patent Publication No. 2,207,556 there is disclosed to the art an apparatus for winding-up printed products arriving in an imbricated product formation. The arriving printed products move between two winding bands and in conjunction therewith are wound-up upon a winding drum. The winding bands are affixed at one end at the winding drum and, during winding-up of the imbricated product stream, they are withdrawn from supply rolls which are arranged externally of the winding drum.
At the start of each winding operation the free ends of the winding bands must be manually connected with the hub of the winding drum. After completion of the winding operation the band ends are pulled tightly, in order to prevent opening of the product package during the subsequent transport and storage of the filled winding drum.
It is known that for a given diameter of the product package the length of the wound-up imbricated product formation, and thus, the required winding band length, is dependent upon the thickness of the products. This means that even in those instances when the product package upon the winding drum always possesses the same diameter there are required different winding band lengths. In order to be able to form in all instances a faultless wound package, it is for this reason necessary to always provide sufficient supply of the winding bands upon the supply rolls. Therefore, it can happen that after completion of a wound package there remains a winding band remainder upon the supply rolls. For the further processing of such winding band remainder there are basically available different possibilities.
Thus, for instance, the residual winding band length can be wound about the finished wound package. However, the completion of the wound package is then delayed by a time span which is dependent upon the length of the mentioned remainder of the winding bands. Additionally, the diameter of the wound package is enlarged by the amount of the additional layers or plies of the winding bands.
Apart from the foregoing it is also possible, after completion of the package, to cut the winding bands and to allow the winding band remaining portions to remain at the supply rolls. However, with such procedures problems then arise if the winding bands, after completion of the winding of the products by the winding drum, should again be reused for forming a new wound package. For the previously stated reasons it can happen that the winding bands which previously were shortened by cutting away a remaining portion no longer possess an adequate length for the formation of the new wound package. This then requires a time-consuming attachment of further band portions or sections.
Additionally, it is conceivable to allow the remaining portions of the winding bands to remain upon the supply rolls and to co-transport and co-store the latter along with the related finished wound package. However, as far as the handling operations which are involved such constitute extremely cumbersome procedures and additionally require manual work. These drawbacks become of importance because in a printing plant, as a general rule, an appreciable number of winding drums must be handled and stored.